Wheel hub assemblies, on the one hand, support a vehicle wheel and, if the wheel is a drive wheel, are angularly connected to a related constant velocity joint for the transmission of the driving torque from the axle shaft to the wheel itself. Wheel hub assemblies have an axis of rotation and comprise an inner ring and an outer ring which are coaxial to each other and to the axis of rotation, and are rotatable with respect to each other due to the interposition therebetween of two crowns of rolling bodies.